


The Amazing Race: Owl House

by hadrizzzzz



Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [1]
Category: The Amazing Race RPF, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Amazing Race: Owl House

Team: Luz and Amity  
Ages: 14 and 14  
Relationship status: Dating?  
Team name: #TeamLumity

Biography  
Amity: Hi I’m Amity Blight and this I my you could say ‘girlfriend’ Luz!  
Luz: Yeah I’ll just say that were technically ‘together’? Not too sure about that…… So Amity and I weren’t friends originally. She wanted to kill me at first!  
Amity: Yeahhhh………. But that’s the past and I got to know her better and I kinda had feelings for her and now we’re together!  
Luz: Yeahhh…………… about that……………….. really? (Confused look)  
(Amity smiles at the Luz rather cheekily)  
Amity: The thing about Luz which I love……. And hate about her is that she’s always over her head and jumps into things. Like I admit she can be dumb sometimes but I love that about her!  
Luz: You going soft on me Blight?  
Amity: Yeah in your dreams!  
Luz: And Amity she’s organised, she’s competitive and she’s a perfectionist! And with that she will make sure that we don’t end up getting lost or losing our plane tickets.  
Amity: With her taking the risks and me being the Little Miss Perfect our strengths will balance each other out and we can win this race!  
Luz: We came here to win and nothing’s gonna stop us!  
Luz and Amity: Team Lumity all the way! (Dabs)

Team: Gus and Willow  
Ages: 12 and 14  
Relationship status: Best friends  
Team name: #TeamFriendship

Biography  
Gus: Hi I’m Augustus Porter! And this is my friend Willow Park! (Points at Willow)  
Willow: Hi! (Waves) I’ll keep it simple we met about 3 years ago back in school. Gus here skipped a few grades and he ended up in my class and he was shy and I didn’t have any friends so I went up to him and talked to him and we were best friends ever since!  
Gus: Yup we’re Team Friendship for a reason! I would say that Willow she’s a pretty shy and quiet person but if you get to know her she’s a really kind and very passionate. Like if she really wants something she’ll really go for it. And you don’t wanna know how she can be when she’s in that zone!  
Willow: Are you trying to say something about me Gus? (Looks at Gus rather confused) And for Gus he gets really excited about everything! And I mean everything!  
Gus: But we’re on a TV show racing around the human world! Cmon!  
Willow: See what I mean. (Deadpan expression)  
Gus: I would say our strength is that we both get along well. Like I know what she’s thinking and she knows what I’m thinking.  
Willow: And sometimes I have to stop you from it!  
Gus: Cmon I’m not that reckless am I?  
Willow: Maybe……………. (Blankly stares at Gus) But the most important thing is that regardless of what happens or how we do in the end we must still be friends by the end of this race.  
Gus: Please I’ll always be your friend Willow! By the way do I look cool in these human clothes? (Poses)

Team: Boscha and Skara  
Ages: 14 and 15  
Relationship status: Best friends  
Team name: #TeamMeanWitches

Biography  
Boscha: Hi I’m Boscha!  
Skara: And I’m Skara!  
Boscha and Skara: And we’re the Mean Witches!  
Skara: One thing about Boscha which has stayed the same over the years is that she’s very competitive! She wants to be the best and if you oppose her she won’t hesitate to take you down and challenge you! She will be ruthless!  
Boscha: C’mon Skara you make it sound like I’m such a bad witch………  
Skara: Ummm……………………………… (Looks at Boscha awkwardly)  
Boscha: As for Skara I would say that she’s too nice and that comes as a problem because people may take advantage of her and I need to be there to bail her out.  
Skara: Really? I can be mean and competitive if I wanted to.  
Boscha: Yeahhh………………… but as the Grudgby team captain Skara and I will be the most competitive team out here and we’ll make sure we come first in every leg!  
Skara: Okay maybe not first but top three! And with how competitive we are we will tear through any challenge the race will give us whether it be some physical, something gross or even something scary we’ll face it!  
Boscha: Like this is the human world where humans live right so how hard could it be?  
Skara: I don’t know but I’m confident that we can make it far in this race.  
Boscha and Skara: To be the best you have to beat the rest! Team Mean Witches!

Team: Edric and Emira  
Ages: 16 and 16  
Relationship status: Twins  
Team name: #TeamTwinnies

Biography  
Edric and Emira: Hey we’re Edric and Emira and we’re Team Twinnies!  
Edric: I would say that Emira’s biggest flaw is that she’s sometimes too serious. Like c’mon man we’re travelling around the human world seeing human sights and she’s like ‘No we can’t do that’.  
Emira: (Looks at Edric with a deadpan expression) Like Edric seriously eating leaves is not something which should be done regardless of which world you’re from! You might get sick!  
(Edric frowns as he puts away the leaf he was about to put in his mouth)  
Edric: I feel that our biggest strength is that we just like to have fun! Like yeah we will sometimes mess with the other teams and maybe try to slow them down but in the end it’s just a game and it’s all in good fun!  
Emira: Like we won’t do anything too evil but we might have to sabotage other teams if necessary.  
Edric: I would say that there is a little bit of added pressure because our parents as well as our little sister is in the race with us. So there’s that family competition going on between the Blights.  
Emira: And I had to be stuck with him as my race partner of everyone in my family.  
Edric: (Confused look) Are you trying to say something about me Emira?  
Emira: Nooooooooooo………………………….. just the fact that I’m stuck with you.  
Edric: Admit it you like being stuck with me…………… (Cheeky tone)  
Emira: (Groans) Well if we win then I’ll admit it! (Smiles cheekily at Edric)

Team: Jerbo and Viney  
Ages: 15 and 16  
Relationship status: Friends  
Team name: #TeamDetention  
Biography  
Viney: Hi I’m Viney and this is my friend Jerbo!  
Jerbo: I would say that we became friends due to unconventional circumstances. Just say that we wanted to learn two tracks but apparently Hexside had that ‘only focus on one track’ policy we ended up being in the Detention Track where we met and because we were two of the only three students there we became friends.  
Viney: But hey Principal Bump decided to give us the chance and we’re now studying properly but we still hang out and go for lunch together! Who knew that two very different personalities can be such great friends and partners?  
Jerbo: Not me that’s for sure! Even though we’re very close one thing I don’t like about Viney is that she is very confrontational! Like if she thinks you’re messing with her she’ll be like all in your face about it!  
Viney: Hey I am strong with my beliefs that’s just how I am. And for Jerbo I really don’t like the fact that he’s so scared of everything. He’s always like ‘Ahhhhh!!’ and ‘I’m not so sure about this….’  
Jerbo: Hey I’m not scared of EVERYTHING!!! (Makes a pouty face)  
Viney: Yeahhhhh……………… But honestly I’m going to have to be the one who has to keep that in check for the race. He’d probably back out and I’d be the one who will have to finish it for him.  
Jerbo: Dude don’t say that on TV……. Aside from that one thing we have a leg up on other teams is that we’re very versatile and multi-talented compared to the other teams. And that will help us do well with whatever challenge the race is gonna throw at us.  
Viney and Jerbo: Go Team Detention! (Points the thumbs-up sign)

Team: Eda and Lilith  
Ages: 43 and 45  
Relationship status: Sisters  
Team name: #TeamClawthornes

Biography  
Eda: Hi I’m Edalyn The Owl Lady!  
Lilith: And I’m Lilith The Raven Lady!  
Eda and Lilith: And we’re the Clawthorne sisters!  
Eda: Quick backstory! We two were very close like the best of friends but then this lady here got jealous and decided to curse me and we fought, she realised she was wrong and now we made up!  
Lilith: Well not really. The fact that I’m wearing this shirt and still on house cleaning duties say otherwise.  
Eda: Hey welcome to my level!  
Lilith: But let’s put that aside for now shall we? I would say that we are the team to beat because not only are we competitive but we have a lot of talents and skills as well.  
Eda: Hey I’m the most powerful witch in The Boiling Isles and she was the leader of the Emperor’s coven I don’t think any team here has that resume don’t they?  
Lilith: And we may be old but we’re still in shape after all these years. Look my sister is cursed and she still can keep up with me.  
Eda: And don’t forget cheating! If life as a wanted criminal taught me anything is that you sometimes need to pull a few dirty tactics to get a step ahead.  
Lilith: I used to be against it but hey it’s a game for a million snails.  
Eda: So watch out witches the Clawthorne sisters are here!

Team: Alador and Odalia  
Ages: 45 and 45  
Relationship: Married  
Team name: #Team Blights

Biography  
Odalia: Hi I’m Odalia and this is my dear husband Alador!  
Alador: Yeah she does most of the talking. But greetings I’m Alador Blight.  
Odalia: When we heard about this race I first thought ‘ughhhhhh nooooooo’ and the grand prize being one million snails it didn’t really mean anything as we are wayyyyyy richer than that!  
Alador: But seeing that our kids were enthusiastic about joining it and reading about it we suddenly had a good motivation to go for it.  
Odalia: And the reason? Simply put it all the common folk here think that just because we live rich and luxurious lives that means that we’re incapable of getting down and dirty? Oh that’s where they’re wrong!  
Alador: As Blights we associate with the best and obviously to associate with the best we have to be the best which we are here to prove. We’re not here for the money, we’re here to prove a point!  
Odalia: And that we will! But one thing which I can see being a problem is that Alador here is sometimes too laid back. And this is a competition so I will have to push him a little harder!  
Alador: Says the lady who takes hours to get ready………………….  
Odalia: Hey you have to look your best regardless of where you go and what you do!  
Alador: If you insist. But with our daily schedule consisting of golf, yoga and dancing we are in good shape and I believe that the teams will underestimate us but, you don’t get to the top without hard work and getting your hands dirty don’t you?

Team: Hieronymus and Perry  
Ages: 70 and 50  
Relationship: Close friends  
Team name: #TeamWisdom

Biography  
Hieronymus: Hello I’m Hieronymus Bump but most people call me Principal Bump as I have been the school principal of Hexside Academy for over 30 years.  
Perry: And I’m Perry Porter a news reporter in The Boiling Isles.  
Hieronymus: I would say our friendship is a rather odd one. I remembered that I was his teacher back in Hexside and he wanted to open a news team in Hexside.  
Perry: He was very strict but when he saw how passionate I was in wanting to open a news team he supported me and funded some of the school’s budget to keep it running. Just say it’s still running strong after all these years. I owe where I am today to this man right here. (Pats Hieronymus in the back)  
Hieronymus: I would say that we bonded through common interest and the fact that the news channel he works in collaborates with Hexside Academy a lot. We’re very busy but we still make time to meet up and drink apple blood together.  
Perry: I would say that I joined this race to prove to my son that I’m a good role model he can look up to and that age is just a number!  
Hieronymus: I’m the oldest one here and I’m sure everyone’s thinking ‘He’s too old and slow’ but hey, I was the guy everyone was most afraid of back when they were in school.  
Perry: I would say what we lack in athleticism we make up for it with experience and wisdom. And with our combined experience we could pull this out of the park.  
Hieronymus: Hey my former and current students, I’m gonna show you what this old man can do!

Team: Elm and Hickory  
Ages: 44 and 45  
Relationship: Married  
Team name: #TeamParks

Biography  
Elm: Hi I’m Elm Park I’m the one wearing contacts!  
Hickory: And I’m Hickory the one with the beard!  
Elm: My husband and I were married for about 12 years now I think. Just say it was not easy being a single dad to a baby girl. I had to juggle between work as well as taking care of my new-born daughter.  
Hickory: Just say we met via circumstance and we hit it off. We got married and now I have a loving husband and a daughter. We’ve been happily married ever since and we couldn’t be any happier.  
Elm: I would say that the both of us are very different in terms of what we do for a living. Like I work as a caregiver in a nursing home.  
Hickory: And I’m a lumberjack. So basically I’m the one who’s doing the heavy labour and physically intense work.  
Elm: And I’m the one who is more empathetic towards people and makes the wise deicisons.  
Hickory: So basically he’s the brains and I’m the brawn!  
Elm: And I believe that with this combination we would do well in the challenges!  
Hickory: Honestly speaking both of our jobs don’t earn much and winning the million dollars would help us and our daughter to afford certain things that we’re not so privileged to earn.  
Elm: And also to prove to our daughter that we’ll do the best for her. Go Team Parks!

Team: King and Tibbles  
Ages: Unknown (Demons have a weird way of counting their age)  
Relationship: New-found friends  
Team name: #TeamChaos

Biography  
King: I’m the King of demons!  
Tibbles: And I’m a professional con artist!  
King and Tibbles: And we’re Team Chaos!  
King: Just to be clear he’s not my friend! I didn’t have a race partner and Eda already had her sister so there was one more vacant slot!  
Tibbles: And fittingly enough I have no friends and I took the last slot so who did I end up with, him! (Points at King)  
King: I would say we hate each other. For starters Tibbles here tried to kidnap me, TWICE!  
Tibbles: And this guy and his friends destroyed all my hard work, TWICE!  
King: But after being forced together we realised that we have a lot more in common than we thought.   
Tibbles: Such as the desire to rule everyone in The Boiling Isles and make them bow down before us!  
King: So we heard that this race would consist of us travelling all over the human world. Which just gives me the power to control these puny humans and help me rule a new realm HAHAHA!!!!!  
Tibbles: And with a million snails I can easily use it to invest in a business and make MORE MONEY!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
King: All these teams here are rookies. They’re gonna underestimate us because they think we’re small and weak!  
Tibbles: But we’re gonna be sneaky and take them all out one by one and when we get to the finals, BAM!!! It’ll be too late! We already won!  
King: I like you already! (Shakes Tibbles’s hand)


End file.
